Heart Of The Shinobi Wikia
Welcome to the Heart Of The Shinobi Wikia The Heart of the Shinobi could be classified differently; despite the diverse, and uncertainty of said topic. Whether being; acting on a whim, following a set moral, or following under the rule of conduct for a Shinobi. To us The Heart of the Shinobi is banding together as a village to overcome adversity and challenges as a group and to be the best together. While enhancing our role play skills an following the guidelines to make us more knowledgeable with our posts. We created this for the love of the Naruto Universe and of course the love of roleplay. This is a Universe that corresponds to the original, the only distinction is the cannon characters don't exist. This is so that we may allow as much freedom to our members in the village as possible. This takes place in the Amegakure village. If there is any following questions that pertain to the group or the rules you can click the links below for further explanation. To Help You Get Started Character Profile 1 Character Profile 2 * This is where you will Edit your own bio. Officially establishing yourself. You will need Hinomi, CadetHipster, or myself to Approve you when done. * Abilities and restrictions are listed. Rank and Personality etc. Clans * Choose a clan so you may have your full name. * Various choices such; Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno. etc We will notify you if a clan is over used or has too many people. List of Jutsu(Only a Few) * Just a small lit of jutsu to make your search easy * (Tip) you can have a minimal of 2 jutsu but limit yourself take responsibility don't go over board. Ranks * Explaining each rank and the role * Just know if you have a certain rank it doesn't just signify your roleplaying skill or effort. It could just mean we need more of that to help develop a story. Tools & Weapons * If there is a weapon here you like or want, make sure you fill in "Other" in the tools of the Character Bio, with said weapon. * Choose any weapon you like. DataBook * This will explain the set up an points of the Databook in the Bio of your OC. * Since its the last thing in your playcard/ or bio its the last thing you see on this page. * once you have what you need here finish your bio an your ready to go ^^. Missions & Member List (OC List) Mission Board * The mission board * where you go for squad missions or individual missions There will be Solo and Squad, if someone has put in a request for that mission. you can ask to act as NRC to help them progress Member List * The list containing all of our current OC's and member names within the bios themselves. Recent Changes Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse